A Silly Thing Called Magic
by pyr0technic
Summary: Karin manages to get herself in another magical mess, only this time, everyone else's in it, too. Within trying to matchmake each other, keep promises and secrets that were never meant to be, they are in for a ride. — KxK, MxT, KxT
1. Cruise Spirit! Or not

**notes: **this is actually a rewrite of a story that i wrote nearly three years ago. so if the writing between chapters seem rather strange, know it's because i'm in the process of rewriting it. :3 i should be done soon enough.

* * *

"Karin, I'm going to knock on the door three times. If you do not get up on the third knock, I will not hesitate to break this door down."

A rather moody Kazune stood outside of Karin's room in blue and white striped pajamas, arms crossed as he glared through the door as if he could see her under those bedsheets.

No reply was heard.

"Ugh, come on," Kazune groaned, opening the door to the room. He tried to be patient with her but sometimes it proved to be an impossible feat, considering how both of them were so equally stubborn. Walking to her bedside, he leaned in before promptly going scream-o in her ear.

"_Lord have mercy!_"

Karin woke up in a jolt and bumped foreheads with him. "Owwie...!"

She flushed slightly at the contact before the toll of her sleepiness hit her. "Kazune-kun, why do you always do this? It's not your problem if I decide to oversleep, y'know. Geez!" She rubbed at her eyes and mustered the best glare her big, olive eyes could manage.

The glare did not appear to be very effective. Kazune seemed to calm down, (the glare having opposite of the intended effect) and let himself smile a bit. "This is going to sound cheesy, but obviously it's because I want what's best for you. You know we have to keep training for your own good."

Karin's eyes widened at his caring answer and she bit her lip, flustered. She was used to bickering with him endlessly. She didn't know how to respond when he was actually...pleasant? So she laughed a bit, smiling back. "Fine. I guess I _understand._"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, only to see that Kazune was still standing there. What was his deal? Karin leaned forward to peer into his icy eyes, not realizing that she was leaning in a little too close to be considered normal. She leaned in obliviously, aware of nothing but his eyes...were they always that shade of bright, icy blue? She sounded like such an idiot, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Kazune-chan! Karin-chan! If you'd like breakfast, you should come now, it's hot!" Himeka's voice called from downstairs.

This appeared to snap them both out of their mesmerizing trance with each other.

"Well...that was...weird. I'll um, see you downstairs? Yeah." Kazune left immediately, deciding to forget this ever happened and also too embarrassed to look her in the face again.

Karin was in a similar state of mind. _Oh my god, what was I trying to do? Kiss him? What's wrong with me? _She groaned, dragging herself to the bathroom and reaching for her toothbrush.

"By the way, don't slip into derp-Karin mode. And by that I mean don't dress into your uniform, today we're going on the cruise!" Kazune's head popped in cutely from the doorway.

She only rolled her tired eyes. "Gee, thanks. It's totally probable I would have forgotten about a cruise!" She paused, grinning evilly. "And don't barge in like that. I could've been changing, geez, ya perv."

Kazune's mouth dropped open, but he recovered quickly. "In your dreams."

_That _shut Karin up. Her mind was suddenly filled with unpleasant (or pleasant?) dreams centering her and the blonde-haired boy. She liked to deny their existence, but there's only so much denying a girl can do before she has to admit that yes, she is probably crushing hopelessly on her best friend's cousin/brother.

"Ugh, that stupid dream...it doesn't mean anything," Karin muttered darkly while blushing, grumpily stuffing the toothbrush in her mouth.

"What was that?" Kazune called from the other room. Karin's eyes widened. That boy had creepily excellent hearing. "Nothing!" she yelled out.

She changed into jean shorts and a tee, pulling her hair into a ponytail while inhaling the scent of Himeka's freshly cooked breakfast. Oh, how she hoped it wouldn't get cold by the time she got downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen downstairs, she was encountered by Micchi and one of his infamous bone-crushing hugs.

"Hanazono-san! I can't believe we are going in a cruise! We are going to have the time of our life and gosh you're such a great person, winning us tickets and all!" Micchi said in one breath, truly a feat.

"Micchi? Air?" Karin flailed helplessly in his arms.

He let go, and she returned to her normal skin tone. "Well, Micchi, I guess I am pretty great. I did win us tickets. Looks my artistic talent paid off, after all," she said snarkily, making sure to capture Kazune's attention as she snatched the syrup bottle from his reach to use on her pancakes.

He narrowed his eyes. "What talent? You just put colors in a piece of paper, and that somehow qualifies as art?"

"Your point? I still won."

"I still won," Kazune mimicked her.

"Oh, shut up, not my fault you're jealous."

"It's not like I couldn't afford tickets to a cruise."

"But would you buy them?"

"..."

"Didn't think so."

The bickering continued on for some time, much unfortunately for Micchi and Himeka.

-x-

"Misha-san? Shia-san? You guys ready yet?" Kotarou stood patiently outside of his apartment door, decked out casually in jeans and collared button-up. It wasn't his style, but Takashi had made sure he at least dressed appropriately for an occasion such as this one.

"One minute!" came Misha's peppy voice.

He smiled and shook his head at the girl as he heard something topple over and crash.

"Oopsie! I'll take care of it, su!"

The two girls finally emerged after some time rearranging the mess Misha had made. Shia was dressed modestly in a long floral skirt and plain blouse, while Misha sported a bright blue sundress and sunhat, her grin stretching as wide as her face would allow.

"You look pretty," Kotarou commented offhandedly. His eyes widened after he realized what he said. Ugh, embarrassing.

"Who? Me or Shia-chan, su?" Misha questioned curiously, gesturing inbetween them.

Shia rose a hand to her mouth and giggled politely. "I'm sure he was referring to yo-"

She stopped as she caught sight of Kotarou's hands-crossing-neck gesture. She had learned to interpret strange human gestures over the time she had spent with him.

Takashi and Koboshi arrived, both laughing merrily and in bright spirits, while another boy followed meekly along, not so merry.

"Uh? Ten-chan?" Kotarou motioned to the boy behind them.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Poops is going with us, apparently." He only shrugged and took stance besides Kotarou. He smirked and elbowed him, opening his mouth to say what was obviously going to be a joke about Misha, before Mitarai so rudely interrupted.

"Oh, my dearest Misha-san, I'm sure you will be pleased to find out that I have arranged one of the best of the best rides to get to the cruise, designed for two, if you catch my drift."

Takashi made gagging noises, making Koboshi and Kotarou snicker childishly.

"Aww! I was hoping we could go with everyone else, su!" Misha said. She clasped her hands and commenced her puppy-dog look, which melted almost everyone instantly.

"Oh, you're referring to these peasants. We will bring them along. Anything that makes you happy, Misha-san!"

"Yahoo!" Misha promptly glomped Kotarou.

"Misha-san! You know he doesn't like it when you do that? Geez, don't be so childish," Koboshi muttered, crossing her arms with a frown.

"Peasant! Don't you dare speak of Misha-san that way!" Mitarai countered, raising a finger to her face.

Takashi swatted it away for her. "Chill, Poops. She just called Misha childish. Which, face it, she really is."

"Wait, guys. Where's Misha?"

Silence. Misha was missing.

"Oh great, look, we lost her!"

"We? _You _were the one who so rudely interrupted and started mindlessly arguing with me?"

"Oh, that's it!"

The arguing commenced for some time, much unfortunately for Shia and Kotarou.

* * *

hah. notice how i tried to do some parallelism there? hah, haha...ha. i'm funny.


	2. The Meeting!

**rewritten as of 4/5/13**

* * *

"Oooh! This is so, so, so, soooo exciting!" A bubbly Himeka exclaimed, hopping from foot to foot as they boarded the ship.

"No arguments there," Karin said, in awe herself.

The gang wordlessly boarded the ship (Micchi's random outbursts taken out of consideration), taking in the beauty of their surroundings. The sky was a lovely baby blue, the ocean a beautiful navy shade, positively sparkling beneath the sun's warm glow.

Even Kazune was rendered silent, his fussy parental concerns gone unvoiced.

"Okay, first thing's first." Karin stopped walking after they reached their rooms, turning to face them and stretching out her arms.

Kazune tried to keep walking to enter his room, but was stopped by the brunette's skinny arms. "Um, you're blocking the way."

"That would be the point, idiot," Karin muttered crossly, holding her position stronger as Kazune tried to push past.

"Not gonna stop me, creep." Kazune glared but smirked as if opening the door to an argument.

"Oh, no you—"

"Guys, stop, now's not really the time for your awkward sexual tension," Michiru cut in cheerfully, pushing them both aside easily and entering the room.

"You know what, Nishikiori...!? You can..." Kazune stopped mid-insult, too flustered to fight back.

"Thought so," came his cheerful English accent. Ignoring the rather rude hand gesture from Kazune, he moved on to guide Karin inside with a bold hand around her waist. This effectively snapped Kazune out of his daze as his jealousy took over and he attempted to cut in between them.

"But flirting with Karin is so fun!" Michiru complained as Kazune dragged him away, muttering something about "Your room is the one with Himeka...".

"Wait," Michiru said in mid-drag. "So you're sharing the room with Karin?"

"Don't make it sound like that, you creep!" Karin shouted from behind them, arms crossed and olive eyes set on them with embarrassed rage.

Kazune got rid of the English boy with one last shove, and him and Karin were left in the room alone.

...Needless to say, an awkward silence commenced and Karin made it a point to quickly gather her things and leave, joining Himeka and Michiru outside.

"Where are _you _going?" Kazune asked with an accusing finger pointing towards Karin.

"Relax, pig, we're going for a little swimming. Something I might've told you all if _Micchi hadn't cut in so awkwardly_." Kazune and Karin made it a point to glare at him at the same time. Himeka giggled.

"Alright, alright, I'll come...not going in the water though," Kazune added as an afterthought, shuddering at the thought of sunburn. His poor, soft, skin...

"You say it was if someone invited you," Karin said with sass, smirking as if daring him to say something back. Kazune could resist no such invitation, and he opened his mouth before Himeka cut in with perfect timing.

"Alright, let's go!"

Himeka grabbed the two's arms and rushed off to the pool, with a sighing Michiru trailing behind. Heaven knew what would happen if these two were locked in a room together.

...Well, actually, maybe heaven _did _know, for that matter, Michiru thought with a chuckle. Those two were crushing so hard their own butler could see it.

Karin and Himeka, both donned in cute swimwear immediately dove in the pool with a splash along with Michiru, drenching everyone in a five foot radius with chlorine-scented water.

"Fantastic," a man muttered at his now thoroughly drenched shirt.

Kazune only shook his head sympathetically with a smirk, having too much experience with the girls and had found a seat far, far away from them in advance. The shade was perfect, and the sun could not touch him from there.

"Ah, perfect." Kazune settled in comfortably and gladly without Michiru's presence. He could definitely get used to this.

Shia, adorned in her blouse and skirt took the pool chair next to him so that she shared the shade the umbrella was providing Kazune.

Kazune was shocked. Everyone here was either tanning or swimming. No one liked to simply sit int he shade in relax, like he did. "No swimming?" Kazune asked curiously.

Shia turned curiously, studying the boy next to her with the icy blue eyes and long blonde hair. He was pretty, there was no other word for it. She contemplated her answer before saying it. "No, I'm not very good with the sun," she answered modestly.

"No way! Me too!" Kazune said, interest piqued with the mousy, raven-haired girl next to him.

Some distance way, Karin had just been diving up into the surface after losing the "who can stay under longest" contest to Michiru, and ended up elbowing someone in the ribs..._hard._

"Ohhhh! I am so sorry!" Karin squealed, turning to the person.

She found a girl who looked almost like her, except with purple eyes and a head full of pretty pink hair. "No problem, su~! It wasn't me ya bumped, though. It was him," Misha said sheepishly, pointing to the boy beside her.

"Oh, don't worry! It's uh...no trouble. I shouldn't have been standing so close," said Kotarou, rubbing his neck apologetically.

"Yeah, I think I pushed you, man. Sorry!" A cute blonde swam up beside him, apologizing further.

"Reckless as usual," muttered a second blonde, shaking her head at the entire gang. "Are you okay, though?"

"Oh yeah, I'm okay." Karin studied them all with wide eyes, her roaming gaze stopping on Takeshi. _Dang. He's...really hot._

"Yo, wanna join us for water-volleyball? We need a few more players since our friends Shia and Poops aren't here," Takeshi said with an inviting grin.

Himeka and Karin exchanged excited grins, and couldn't get a word out because Michiru cut in, "Sounds fantastic!"

"Wait, Poops?" Karin said, sweatdropping.

"Ah, long story," Koboshi said, waving it off with her hand.

"Poor little him. He's seasick, su!" Misha said.

"He deserved it," Takeshi muttered.

"Ne, let's start, su!" Misha giggled with glee before pounding the beach ball onto Karin's side, starting the war once and for all.

The afternoon was spent with all members of the KK and PT gang enjoying themselves in the setting summer sun, only memories of the scent of chlorine and loud giggles left behind.

"Ah, that was fun," Karin said as she towel dried her hair, walking towards Kazune. Having an insult to greet him on the tip of her tongue, she ran to him with excitement, but stopped in her tracks as he saw him...deeply engaged in conversation with a girl.

The excitement slowly faded into another emotion that Karin didn't know the word for, and she subsided and waited for Himeka and the rest of the gang to arrive before she approached him.

"Oi, Karin!" Kazune greeted with a smile. "This is Shia."

"Hi." Karin managed a weak smile and stepped aside to introduce the others. "Ten-chan, Kotarou-kun, Misha-chan, and Koboshi-chan."

"Hey, we were waiting for you, Shia!" Takeshi said with concern, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Sorry, I figured I would meet up with you here," the girl softly replied with a smile, instantly all forgiven.

"You give in too easily," Koboshi said, elbowing Takeshi in a both teasing and annoyed way.

"Well, I hate to ruin the fun, but it's getting late. We should probably go," Kotarou said, pointing to his watch for emphasis.

"Fine...bye, you guys!" Farewells were exchanged and both groups parted.

"Omigod, cuteness. You guys go, I'll catch up." Karin had stopped dead in her tracks in front of an accessory store, making Kazune roll his eyes but give in.

"Alright, be back at nine, okay?" He squeezed her shoulder gently before leaving, instigating a fiery blush from her.

_Damn myself._

"Oi, Kaaaarin...!"

She whirled around.

* * *

**I know how you all love your cliffies, after all. Heh. Heh heh.**


	3. Jealousy

**Jansee: Okay guys, I'm making the next chappy!**

**Kazune: Suspicious…why so early?**

**Jansee: DOY! Cliffy! I don't want my readers to SUFFER!**

**Karin: Yeah Kazune-kun stop insulting her!**

**Kazune: …Fine.**

**Jansee: I'm DEFINETLEY going to skip the part where I make fun of you…**

**Kazune: Why? You're scared of ME getting mad?**

**Jansee: No, that you'll faint.**

**Kazune: OH, about that. -_-'**

**Jansee: Well Review Time!!!!!**

**pastel-ink-chan: thank you! You'll see who she runs into!**

**Hannah663: Nice try, but from now on I want 5 more reviews from **_**Chappy 4!\**_

Karin: Okay people presenting the chappy!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shopped and then came out the door when someone stopped her.

"TEN-CHAN? What are you doing here? I thought you already left with the others?" Karin exclaimed.

"Yeah, but all I can tell you now is, I need your help!" Ten-chan said.

"But why? Why would need my help?" Karin asked.

"Well, it's hard to tell you this, but the truth is, I like Uematsu," Ten-chan said his face turning pink.

"Eh! Really? So, well then what do you want me to help you with?" Karin asked.

"Well, I need you to help me to get her to like me. Please, Karin? Can you help me?" Ten-chan said sadly.

"Um, okay!" Karin said defeated with Ten-chan's "hotness". "Wait, Ten-chan, why were you so sure that **I**, of all people would help you?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"Well, I know you like someone else," Ten-chan said.

"WHAT? N-No I don't!" Karin said turning 7 different shades of red.

"Oh, Karin don't play innocent with me! I saw the way you got irritated when you saw Kazune talking to Shia-san! Plus, you're face turned so red when Kazune smiled at you!" Ten-chan said giggling (not girly). Karin tried to defend herself, but she was obviously defeated.

"Fine! I'll help you." Karin said.

"Good, do we have a deal?" Ten-chan asked.

"Deal." Karin said. And with that, the walked their opposite ways to their rooms. (They have separate rooms, people!)

It was the next morning, and everyone had woken up and met at the usual place.

"So guys where shall we go to eat breakfast?" Karin asked stretching.

"Oh, let's go to the Morning Griddle!" Himeka said excitedly.

"Okay. Kazune-kun, let's go!" Karin said. Kazune nodded his head and went with them there. To Kazune's surprise, Kotarou and the rest of his friends were there also.

"Oh, Shia-chan, I knew you had good taste!" Himeka said.

"Good, now we can eat together!" Shia said. They say down at a table. With 8 spots, for on each side. In the first row, they were seated, Kazune, Ten-chan, Karin, and Kotarou. In the second row, Himeka, Shia, Misha, and Koboshi were sitting. (Now I have to tell you why) Misha just sat down, Ten-chan just sat down, Karin sat down next to Ten-chan for Koboshi wooing planning, and Kotarou just sat down. Himeka and Shia sat together for obvious reasons, Kazune wanted to be next to Shia, and Koboshi wanted to be across from Kotarou. _Why is Karin sitting next to Anyanakoji? She always sits next to me. _Kazune thought jealously. _Why did Kazune-kun sit next to Shia-chan? _Karin thought_._

"Listen, Ten-chan!" Karin whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied.

'I have an idea for you and Koboshi-chan. First, I'll make the path next to the pool slippery, makes sure she slips on it, then you catch her. Okay? Karin whispered.

"Okay. Perfect!" Ten-chan whispered.

_Great, now they're whispering secretly._ Kazune thought. Everyone ate there food as usual, talking and laughing, normally. After that Karin suggested they all go to the pool again. Kazune agreed now because Shia could give him company. They all went to the pool, and Karin began to put the plan into action. But what she didn't notice was, a certain fan club member of the Kazune club saw Karin.

_Why, I bet that little brat came here to steal Kujyou-kun while we were gone! Luckily, I came on the cruise._ the fan club member thought. (Here name is um let's see…Suzuka. Hee hee.) _Let's see of little miss Karin will be coming in this swimming pool after I do this. _Karin was done making the path slippery, and she went back in the pool waiting for the right time. In the meanwhile, Suzuka had dove underwater and untied Karin's top swim suit. It slipped off without Karin noticing. Everyone started to stare at her, and then she saw Suzuka. _Why, I bet she did something to me, that's- _Karin thought. She realized even the fan club member was laughing and pointing at her. Then it finally struck her that her top was missing! Karin turned 493 shades of red and grabbed her swimsuit and ran for it. She ran all the way to her room and shut the door and sank on her bed crying. Someone knocked on the door.

"Kazune-kun, please go away!" Karin said wailing.

"It's not Kazune!" a voice called.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin: o.O Well that was embarrassing…

Kazune: Gasp! Did I see her!

Jansee: Nope, you were too busy talking to Shia.

Kazune: Shoot, I mean um…good?

Jansee: Kazune, you WOULD want to see Karin.

Kotarou: OKAY, changing the subject here.

Jansee: Where did you come from?

Kotarou: I don't know.

Jansee: -_-' Well, I need 5 more reviews ON CHAPTER **4**, **Hannah**! SO I'll make it to 15 then I can update! Thanks guys for reading, PEACE OUT!


	4. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

**Hey guys, sorry 2 tell you but my week is about to start and oh no HUUUGE homework crisis MIGHT occur, so please don't worry if I don't update that sooon. Also, if I get 15 reviews someone please send me a message telling me so I can fit some time outta my busy schedule, (not sarcasm) to update. THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!**


	5. Angels?

Jansee: Aw, I'm having trouble! I'm getting too many ideas! *IDEA OVERLOAD*

Kazune&Karin: Huh?

Jansee: It means I-*malfunctioning…malfunctioning*

Karin: Shoot, I forgot.

Kazune: What? o.O

Jansee: *faints*

Karin: Well, I think YOU should take her to her room this time.

Kazune: Why me?

Koboshi: REMEMBER? Jansee had to carry you last time! RETURN THE FAVOR!

Kazune: God, fine. *SO…HEAVY!*

Karin: I'll do the reviews!

Hannah663:Thank you, I think Jansee will appreciate that!

TsubasachamaKarin: I know, right?

AnimeGummiBear25:You'll see…

Pastel-ink-chan: And you are kind of right!

Squeaky-Squishy: Thank you! Now Jansee officially have 5 loyal readers!

Kazune: By the way Jansee needs FIVE reviews on Chapter 5! (Well Chap. 6 cuz of the author's note)

Koboshi: Starting the chappie!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kazune-kun, please go away!" Karin said wailing.

"It's not Kazune!" a voice called. To Karin's astonishment, it was Koboshi and Kotarou.

"K-Kotarou-kun? Koboshi-chan? What are you doing here?" Karin asked wiping tears away form her eyes.

"Listen, we know about the whole pool incident, and we just want you to know that everyone will always be there for you!" Kotarou said with a warm smile.

"That's right, Karin-chan!" Koboshi said happily.

"Really? Th-Thanks, guys. It really means a lot to me." Karin said.

"Okay then, just know you have nothing to worry about. Okay? Bye!" they said. Karin felt a little better. She felt as if 100 pounds had been taken of her back. Then came another knock at the door.

"It's me Karin-chan! Misha-chan, Su!" Misha said. Misha and Shia came in.

"Um, Karin-chan you're swimsuit isn't really TIED yet, it's kind of just hanging on you." Shia stated. Karin blushed like crazy. So that's why Kotarou and Koboshi had given her that weird look when they left.

"It's okay! Me and Shia-chan came here to tell you that you don't have to be sad at all, cuz-" Misha said getting interrupted.

"I know, I know, you'll be there for me. Thanks!" Karin said.

"No, Karin-chan! You're so silly! I'll show you why you won't be sad anymore!" Misha said. She started rampaging through a box Misha had brought. Karin hadn't noticed it. _Dang, how can all that stuff fit in there?!_ Karin thought.

"A-ha! Foundy-woundy it!" Misha said. She pulled out a beautiful box covered in Pink Diamonds with a crystal lid.

"Eh, Misha-chan, which store did you find it in? It's so cool!" Karin said excitedly.

"Eh? Karin-chan, I didn't get this at a storey-worey!" Misha said. "I got this from Heaven! It has some pinky dusty in it, so if I sprinkly it all ova you, you'll be happy!" Misha said. It took Karin a moment to actually register what Misha was saying.

"This is a joke, right Misha-chan? I mean you now there's no such thing as magical…" Karin trailed off. She realized she was lying. After all she was a goddess herself.

"Yeah, of course there is! I'll show yas!" Misha said. She started shining with a palish pink sparkly glow. Pearl white wings slowly emerged from her back. Karin eyes widened at the beautiful sight of Misha.

"Wow, Misha-chan, you look so…pretty." Karin simply said.

"Aw, Thank you!" Misha said. Karin just realized what was actually happening. MISHA was an ANGEL! Sweet Merciful Heavens she should of known about this sooner! She knew she had to tell Himeka! And Kazune, and Micchi!

"GUYS! Kazune, Himeka, Micchi!" Karin said running off. Misha and Shia just stood there looking confused. As much as she tried, she couldn't find anyone. Karin gave up and decided, why not take a break? Kazune should be back soon, and she could definitely catch up on some sleep. Karin took a seat at a lounging chair and dozed off.

"Karin!" a voice called.

"H-huh?" Karin said sleepily. Even though she didn't open her eyes yet, she knew it was Kazune.

"Kazune-kun, what do you want?" Karin said stretching, totally ignoring the fact she was now in fact wearing a tube top. (Okay I changed my mind she changed before she fell asleep)

"Huh? What are you talking about? It's me, Ten-chan!" he said. Karin startled opened her eyes and blushed due to the fact she had acted so unpleasant.

"Oh, s-sorry Ten-chan! And, um, I'm sorry the plan didn't work out today…" Karin said with a melancholy look.

" We have to talk! Come to my room." he said. Karin was surprised at his reaction, but agreed and came with him.

"Listen, this was my fault. I made you distracted, and you didn't know what was going on." Ten-chan said.

"I-it's okay." Karin said.

"Hey, what's the box in your hands? It looks like something Misha-san would have."

"Oh, this?" Karin asked. She realized she had been clutching the jewel box in her hands the whole time.

"Lemme see!" Ten-chan said reaching for it.

"I said, no and-" Karin started. She realized she accidentally shoved him, and they were KISSING. Karin pulled away immediately blushing, not knowing what to say.

"OH MY GOD, I am so sorry, Karin! Will you forgive me?" Ten-chan said his face alarmed.

"Oh, um yeah. It's okay. After all, we both like different people…so yeah" Karin said. They both laughed nervously and there was an awkward silence after that. "Listen, I've gotta go." Karin said. Ten-chan simply nodded his head still dazed about what happened. Karin was walking to her room when she realized about the whole 'Misha's an angel and I have to tell them' issue.

"KAZUNE-KUN, where are you!" Karin yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jansee: ooh-la-la-la lesse what happens next!

Kazune: Please review! Need 5 reviews on Chappy 5! (Or 6!)


	6. Demons?

Jansee: Wah, wah, wah! Sorry guys I haven't updated in FOREVER!

Kazune: It took you long enough.

Karin: I HATE to agree with him, but really!

Jansee: T_T Sorry guys, I went on vacation. Luckily, I have Monday and Tuesday, NO SCHOOL, so I can update for two days!

KK&PT: YAY!

Jansee: I know, right? Well, reviews! On the last chappie ONLY! No reviews on Author's Note please!

**Hannah663: **As you can see I am!

**MewCuxie12: **Thanks for your advice!

**Tsubasachama Karin: **I know, right?

**pastel-ink-chan: **Nope, he didn't!

**Squeaky-Squishy: **I KNOW! You're a great author, too!

**AnimeGummiBear25: **It's okay…

Karin: Presenting the chappie!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Karin was still looking for Kazune, but he had no idea what the heck was happening anywhere. For HE, was walking&talking around the deck with SHIA. They were lost in their own talking world, because they'd become pretty good friends while Karin and Himeka had bonded with Kotarou, Takashi, Misha, Kaoru, and Koboshi. (Yea, sorry, I took out Dai-chan. I know, after making Ten-chan dread it in the first chappie so badly… ha-ha. Same with Micchi.)

"Kazune-san?" Shia asked.

"Yeah?" Kazune responded.

"I know you dislike then sun, but…you never really told me why." Shia said. Kazune sweat dropped.

"Oh. Well, I guess um, the um, sun makes my skin red and so…basically the sun

b-burns my skin." Kazune stuttered. _Gosh, no one really has asked me that before. _They kept walking, with an awkward silence. Kazune still hadn't remembered Karin, so he kept walking, not even keeping track of time.

"Well, Shia, what about you?" Kazune asked

"Excuse me?" Shia asked.

"Why do you not like the sun?" Kazune asked.

"I'm a demon." Shia simply stated.

"W-What? You're not a…" Kazune trailed off. _That's right! Dad…he left that book on the angels and demons and…OW! My head hurts so much! _Shia was about to answer, but Nya appeared out of nowhere next to her. Kazune didn't notice because he was too distracted by the fact that his head was pounding. _Shia! Listen, you might as well test this kid, that purple-haired kid still doesn't trust you. Take the opportunity! _(By the way this is Nya)

"Okay." Shia said blankly. Shia grabbed Kazune's shoulders and placed her lips on his. _Oh my freaking gosh, what is Shia DOING? _

"Kazune-kun! There you ar-" Karin started. She took sight of them kissing for a while. Shia glanced behind her and saw Karin. She immediately pulled away disappearing into a dark black aura.

"Shia-chan! Where are you going? STOP!" Karin yelled. She gave up after a while and noticed Kazune was lying on the floor unconscious. It seemed as he was having a dream. His eyes tightened in distress. "Oh no! Kazune-kun!" Karin said softly. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She took him on her back and dragged him all the way up to his room. _Gosh, Kazune-kun must of gained some muscle or something…!!! I'm crazy! Yes, I'm crazy! _Karin finally opened the door and dropped him on his bed and dialed. Himeka's cell phone number.

"Hello?" a voice called.

"Himeka-chan, it's me! Kazune-kun needs help!" Karin quietly hushed into the phone despite the worry overflowing inside of her.

"I'm on my way, Karin-chan!" Himeka confidently said. Karin started pacing the floor when Himeka burst through the door. "Karin-chan! Kazune-chan's back has to be properly elevated! And he should have a thin blanket! And…" Himeka blabbered. Karin sweat dropped.

"Um, sorry Himeka-chan…" Karin said. After Himeka helped out with that matter, Himeka and Karin sat down and relaxed.

"Himeka-chan, I need to tell you something…about Misha-chan.

"Yeah, what about her?" Himeka cheerfully asked.

"Well, she's kind of um…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jansee: DAN DAN DAAAAAN! Oh yah sorry this chappie was short, guys!

Kazune: Yeah, she has a disease called "I don't know how to write"

Jansee: SHADDAP!

Karin: Please Review! We need 5 reviews on Chappie 6, (again, or chappie 7 cuz of author's note)

Jansee: BYE GUYS! Hopefully, I'll update soon!


	7. Aww

**Jansee: Ugh! I finally got 5 reviews! That took a WHILE.**

**Karin: People, you have to review! Seriously!**

**Kazune: Yeah, looks like everyone lost interest in your stories. **

**Jansee: Fine, I won't let you kiss Karin in the story then!**

**Kazune: O.O Okay, sorry.**

**Jansee: Anyway, Review Time!**

**Hannah663: **You'll see if you read the book!**pastel-ink-chan: **Thank you!

**TsubasachamaKarin: **You'll see…

**AnimeMixDJ: **Thanks so much! X3

**CherriBlossomCutie: **Whoa, next time we'll go with one review! -_-'

Jansee: Starting the chappie!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Misha is…an angel, and I'm not kidding. She might have powers like me and Kazune, but I'm not sure," Karin said. Himeka was very shocked from hearing this. Kazune had told her about the book of angels and demons once, but she didn't know they actually existed!

"Karin-chan, I know-" Himeka started. She stopped when she saw Kazune's eyes fluttering open.

"Kazune-chan! You're awake!" Himeka said. Karin excitedly went with Himeka and helped him up.

"Karin, I need to speak with you alone. Himeka?" he asked. Himeka understood and went outside and slowly closed the door. "Listen, Karin I know what you're thinking about me and Shia, but-"

"Kazune-kun! No time for that. I understand. Now, listen, Misha is an angel!" Karin said. She expected Kazune to have some hint of shock on his face, but he didn't. "Hello? She's an angel!" Karin said stressing in 'angel.'

"Yeah, well you'll be happy to know that Shia is a demon!" Kazune said calmly.

"And this is because?" Karin asked.

"My dad left a book on angels and demons, but I left it home. I remember some of it though. They do have powers, but Misha won't do anything. I recommend we stay away from Shia though.

"What? Why? I need to talk to her about the kiss and-" Karin started. She gasped and realized it was too late to take back what she said. Kazune looked hurt.

"Listen, Karin I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. She grabbed me and kissed me, and I think I know why. Demons do that when they need information from your memories. It wasn't me, which is why I didn't have any dreams," Kazune stated. Guilt tore at Karin. Shia is the one who had kissed Kazune, and she had kissed Ten-chan and never told Kazune.

"Kazune-kun! I need to tell you something, me and Ten-chan kissed, but it was an accident and-" Karin started. Kazune pulled a finger up to his lips.

"I understand. Shia did the same to me also, so yeah. But, let's just not let that get in the way of our friendship, okay?" Kazune said kindly smiling.

"Okay, Kazune-kun," Karin said with a red tinge on her cheeks. Karin stood up when she realized the book on the desk behind her wasn't balanced properly. The book landed right on Karin's neck pushing her forward making Kazune and Karin's lips touch. Karin had the urge to pull away, but she didn't. Her body wouldn't let her. She finally realized she couldn't breathe and pulled away letting out a huge breath. She looked at Kazune and vice versa. They both turned crimson, stuttering, and not knowing what to say.

"Um, I-I should leave now. Get well soon, Kazune-kun!" Karin said rushing off. She didn't see where she was going and bumped into…of course, Ten-chan.

"Karin! There you are! I just wanted to apologize! For yesterday, you know…" he said embarrassed. Karin nodded and kept going. She ran to her room. And collapsed on her bed, and couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. How was she supposed to face Kazune after this?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jansee: I'M DONE! VIOLA!

Karin: Ahh! That was so romantic!

Jansee: I kept my promise, didn't I Kazune-kun?

Kazune: *turning red* Uh, y-yeah.

Jansee: Well, I need 5 reviews until the next chappie! Hopefully you guys will review faster than last time. -_-'

Kazune: Bye guys! 5 reviews on this chappie! R&R! Love you all!

Jansee&Karin: O.o


	8. Shia's Freedom

Jansee: I'm updating guys! I got 5 reviews! Wow, pretty quick. Looks like I scared you guys! :P

Kazune: Start the story! By the way where is Karin?!

Jansee: …she's in her room wondering how to face you.

Kazune: Oh yeah…

Jansee: Well reviews!

**CherriEclipse: **OK, then…anger management?

**Pastel-ink-chan: **She DOES have an issue.

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: **Thank you!

**TsubasachamaKarin: **Thank you!

**AnimeMixDJ: **And…thank you!

Kazune: Starting the chappie!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Karin-san? What are you doing here?" Shia asked. It was Saturday night and Karin thought it would be best if she didn't do swimming tonight. She couldn't stand the thought of looking at Kazune in the face. She had ran off to a cheesy romance movie.

"Oh! Shia-chan! Uh, I just, uh…" Karin started. Shia sat down next to her and watched the movie too. "But, uh don't you want to go have fun with the others?"

"You're not having fun. I'll stay with you to give you company!" Shia kindly said. Karin couldn't believe Shia was a demon. She was so kind. She would help out in any time of need. Tears started rolling down Karin's cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Are you…a demon?" Karin asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you like doing bad things?"

"I am supposed to, but no."

"Then why are you a demon? Why don't you just quit?"

"It's not that easy, you need a human's life force."

"Shia-chan, I'll…I'll give it to you!" Karin said standing up strongly.

"No! Karin-chan!" Shia said crying herself. Karin disappeared in a bright white light as she faded. (1) Shia sank to her knees and hided her head in her hands. Surprisingly, Karin appeared right behind her.

"Karin-chan? Why…how are you…?" Shia asked confusedly.

"Shia-chan, I'm a goddess. A goddess can't disappear."

"Oh, thank you Karin-chan!" Shia said hugging her tightly but warmly. "I don't know how to thank you!" Karin just smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jansee: Okay, this wasn't even a chappie, and I know how short it is, but I need to separate this event. I just have to.

Karin: OK, then. Bye guys! R&R! 5 reviews per chappie!


	9. Dates?

Jansee: *girl scream* I got 7 reviews!

KK&PT: Should we be happy about that?

Jansee: YES! If I got less, then you wouldn't be here!

KK&PT: O.O…YAY!!!!

Jansee: -_- That's what I THOUGHT! Anyway, my beloved reviews!!!!

**Tsubasachama Karin: **Thank you.

**pastel-ink-chan: **Don't worry. Shia was meant for 'nice-ness!' But you're kind of right.

**AnimeMixDJ: **I know, right!

**: **Cool! I'll be there!

**TMMxSc4ever: **Sorry, I keep getting caught up in Karin and Kazune

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: **Thanks! But there will be much more time for that!

**: **Thanks!

Jansee: Well, **TMMxSc4ever **inspired me to include more Misha and Kotarou moments, so I have dedicated this chapter to **TMMxSc4ever **and Misha and Kotarou!

Misha: Starting the chappie!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Karin-chan!" Misha called. She couldn't hear Karin's 'okay,' only despair. That's right, Misha's the only person who could hear despair. She opened the door to find Karin sitting on her bed playing with her hair. Misha immediately went over to her and sat beside her.

"Karin-chan," Misha asked calmly. "What's wrong?" Misha asked. Karin gave a weak smile at her and went back to piddling with her hair. "Come on, tell me! I can make you feel better," Misha said.

"Well, remember Shia-chan? I freed her from her occupation of a demon, and I felt happy for a moment, but then I remembered someone."

"Really? Who?"

"Kazune-kun."

"Really? What happened?" Misha asked curiously.

"Something I don't want to talk about. Well, why don't you tell me what you wanted to talk about? Maybe that will help me get my butt of this bed." Karin said giggling.

"Okay! Well Kotarou-kun and Ten-chan called me and Koboshi-chan to come meet the at this one place," Misha said. Karin nodded her head and motioned for her to go on. She was beginning to enjoy this. "And then, Kotarou-chan said he wanted me to go with him for dinner. Ten-chan said the same to Koboshi-chan. Koboshi just stood there for a moment, and she was about to ask if it was a da, and-" Misha started.

"Hold on. A da?" Karin asked.

"Ten-chan interrupted her. I think Koboshi-chan was about to say, um, one of those things people go on, uh…" Misha pondered.

"You mean…a date?" Karin asked.

"Yeah! But…what are those?" Misha asked. Karin sweat dropped.

"Well, um, a date is when…if-if you l-like someone, then you ask them to go to a s-special place w-with you," Karin said stuttering.

"Oh. So I'm going on a date with Kotarou-chan! Yay, Yay!" Misha said happily.

"Um, I guess…wait! Aren't Ten-chan and Koboshi-chan going?" Karin asked excitement rising in her voice.

"Yeah…" Misha said wondering why Karin was excited. _YES! Ten-chan finally got the guts to ask her out! Wait, doesn't…he needs help! I have to go! Oh, crap I need a date!_ Karin turned red. _Kazune-kun…I guess I don't have to tell him it's a date. I'll tell him we're all normally going to a restaurant, with Misha-chan and Kotarou-kun and Ten-chan and Koboshi-chan…yeah!_

"Misha-chan! I'm coming with you!" Karin said jumping off of the bed.

"Yay!" Misha said.

"Koboshi-chan doesn't know what she's dealing with…" Karin thought confidently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jansee: -_-' Well that didn't have that many Misha and Kotarou moments at all. I guess that will be the next chappie. YES! The next chappie!

Karin: Okay…

Jansee: Oh yeah…sorry guys you're gonna hate me for doing this. From now on I want 10 reviews per chappie!

Kazune: WHAT?!

Jansee: Um, how about if it takes too long I'll update anyway?

Kazune: Well…okay.

Jansee: R&R, 10 reviews per chappie, LOVE YOU ALL!

Also, some people's names are not occurring on the list, I do not know why, so please bear with me! Sorry!


	10. Misha and Kotarou's Date

Jansee: Okay guys, I'm updating!!! This is because, like, I can't WAIT to publish the next chappie! I got like 5 ideas for chapters in Social Studies! My teacher played this boring movie about China…NO OFFENSE to ANY Chinese people I'm just saying…

Karin: …Racist.

Jansee: *huff sound* Wha? I would nev-

Karin: Let's do reviews!

Jansee: You know, lately you've gotten so obsessed with reviews…

Kazune: You have, is something wrong?

Karin: o.O No…

Jansee: Okay, on with reviews then!~

**: **Thanks! You'll totally like this chapter then! I have trouble with Misha and Kotarou some times though…I mean Misha is…yeah…

**Tsubasachama Karin: **Thanks!

**Pastel-ink-chan: **I know, it is! I mean, my policy changes so…I change it to 8 I guess.

**TMMxSc4ever: **Thank you! This chappie is dedicated to you!

**AnimeMixDJ: **I know, right! Haha.

**Squeaky-Squishy: **It's okay! Wow, big praise coming from one of my idol authors!

**CherriEclipse: **You're psychic! Something DOES go wrong! But in later chappies.

**AnimeGummiBear25: **It's okay! And thank you so much!

Jansee: Okay guys, if your names are not on the list, I'm sorry, I can't control that. Right now, someone's name isn't appearing(if I type it it won't show up), but it's the first comment, random-chan! Sorry!

Kazune: Starting the chappie!

Jansee: Oh yeah, this is Misha and Kotarou's date! Like a version, kind of! In the next chappie it's…

Karin: Me and Kazune!!! Our version, what happens on OUR date!

* * *

"Table for two?" the uptight waiter asked. It was the next day and everyone was sitting down in fancy chairs in the heavily scented air.

"Um, no. Obviously, we need 3 tables for two," Koboshi said looking at him weirdly. Kazune shot a look at Karin. So Karin gave him a "just play along" look.

"Right this way," he said. Karin was amazed. Each table was made out of…something, but it sure looked expensive. The napkins were silk and the silverware was…silver. Wow. It was complete with a beautiful candle light in the middle, perfect for a night kiss.

"Misha-san!" Kotarou called. "Come sit by me!" he called. Misha obediently went over and sat across from him. Everyone except Misha was blushing like crazy. Ten-chan, Koboshi, Kotarou, Kazune, and Karin. First of all, they were sitting at a place all by themselves, and anyone glancing at them would assume they were a couple.

"Kotarou-kun! What do you want to eat?" Misha asked.

"Uh, I'll have the Oden I guess," Kotarou hesitantly said.

"Really? Then I will too!" Misha said. _I'm so glad I'm here with…Misha. I'm so relaxed around her…_

"Kotarou-kun? Watcha thinking bout?" Misha asked. Kotarou blushed, but realized he didn't need too.

"Misha-san, I have a question. Do-are you going to stay here? How long?" Kotarou asked.

"You know the answer! Rememba! Sasha-chan said that I could stay here! Forever and ever!" Misha said.

"I just want you to know…I like you," Kotarou said with a shy smile.

"Course you do!" Misha said happily.

"No…no, I _love _you."

"Really? No…ya can't! You always say I'm weally annoying…" Misha said.

"Misha-san! Don't say that!," Kotarou said nervously and mad at the same time.

"B-But it's true," Misha sadly said gazing out the window.

"No it's not! If it was true, would I do this?" Kotarou leaned over and placed his lips on Misha's. Misha was surprised, her eyes widened, but she slowly closed them, enjoying the kiss. They both pulled away, just staring at each other for minutes.

"You're Oden is ready," the waiter announced bringing to bowls.

"Misha-san…I'm glad you're here."

"Me too!" Misha said. Kind of glad to escape the conversation, she stuck a spoon full of Oden in her mouth, eating like a little girl. This is what Kotarou liked about her the most. He would never let her go. Ever.

* * *

Jansee: Done! What do you think?

Karin: 9.9 Aw…how sweet was that?

Kazune: Eh, too lovey-dovey.

Jansee: Shaddap, you know you wish you were Kotarou and Karin was Misha.

Kazune: Mind reader.

Jansee: Did I hear you admit something?

Karin: To avoid another fight, Kazune will do the closure now. RIGHT, Kazune?

Kazune: R&R 8 reviews per chappie, keep reading Jansee's stories, LOVE YOU ALL!


	11. Kazune and Karin's Incident

**Jansee: I'm updating! By the way, people, SORRY for my weird, stupid behavior. I apologize. NOW, for the reviews. Kazune, it's your turn! Oh yeah, free lemonade for reviews!**

**Pastel-ink-chan: **Thanks! *gives you a glass of lemonade*

**CherriEclipse: **What?! Why do you want to make ME all blushy? *gives you lemonade*

Jansee: Eh…maybe because she's awesome?

**TMMxSc4ever: **Kotarou? Oh yeah, he DEFINETLEY is. *gives you lemonade*

Kotarou: Sh-Shut up!

**AnimeMixDJ: **Well, Misha's like, crazy! Why would she blush? EVER? * gives you lemonade*

**KamichamaKarinLover90: **Sorry! She doesn't know a lot of things. *gives you lemonade*

Jansee: HEY!

**Tsubasachama Karin: **Thanks! *gives you lemonade*

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: **Thank you! *gives you lemonade*

* * *

"Karin, now will you please tell me what's going on?" Kazune asked dragging Karin to a table.

"Listen, Kazune. I will explain things. Just not…now." Karin whisked her long flowing hair around trying to pass Ten-chan a note. Kazune grabbed her rist.

"K-Kazune! W-What are you doing?" Karin asked. Her eyes were intense, she was afraid he had seen the note.

"Why do you keep turning away from me?" he asked. Karin let out a mind relief and quickly delivered her excuse.

"Um, you know, it's…kind of hot…in here?" Karin said like a question.

"Okay, then. I'm not sure how that makes sense…but okay."

"Hey, uh, Kazune? I have to…go to the bathroom. I'll be…right back, okay?"

"Sure," Kazune said rather disappointed.

"Ten-chan! You won't even turn around to catch my eye signals!" Karin said dragging him to a corner of the restaurant where no one could see.

"You don't need to, Karin! I think this date is actually going pretty good right now! You can go back to…flirting with someone…" he said.

"You really don't want to finish that," Karin said crossly.

"Okay, Karin! Chill!" Ten-chan slid back into his seat and stuck a spoonful of soup in his mouth. Karin rolled her eyes. She couldn't BELIEVE Koboshi could like someone like that.

"Kazune-kun! I-I'm back."

"W-What's that note…in your hand?" Kazune asked. Karin gasped. She had forgotten to throw the note away.

"Nothing!" Karin said.

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"YOU please!" Karin realized this was going to attract a tiny little bit of attention. She dragged Kazune outside.

"Karin! What the hell?" he shouted.

"Kazune! Stop screaming! People will see us!" Karin said.

"Sorry! But really! What was that note?" Kazune asked. More like demanded. Karin sighed and was about to reply when the note slipped from her hands and plopped down on the sidewalk Kazune and Karin gasped. They both dove for the note, only to fall on top of each other. The wind blew it further away. Of course, Kazune was the "training master" so he reached the note first. He quickly ran behind a tree and read the note. A shocked look crossed his face.

"What? Karin, how could you do this?" Kazune asked with his voice looking like he was about to cry.

"Listen, Kazune-" Karin started.

"I don't want to listen! So this was just some FAKE date? You just came here to help out that Ayanokoji kid?! This wasn't a real! And I thought…I-I mean… I liked you. My mistake," Kazune said coldly, leaving her behind.

"No! Kazune, please don't go!" Karin cried. "I-I'm sorry! I never knew…you would like someone…like me," Karin said still crying, the hot tears spilling from her face. Karin heard a growl. She turned around.

"Shia! Karin! You must come with me!" Nya called.

"Nya! I thought he was a cat!" Karin said.

"Oh no…" Shia started. Before Kazune could say a word, Shia and Karin disappeared. Kazune eyes burned.

"The last thing I told her…" Kazune trailed off.

* * *

Jansee: CLIFF HANGER!! Eeek, I'm excited!

Karin: Please R&R!

Jansee: I'll update as soon as possible! I have so much work…x_X


	12. What's Happening

Jansee: Okay, guys! Time for the update! Yosh!~ I'm all hyped up from watching Pokemon!

Kazune: Hmph, in that time you could have been watching Kamichama Karin!

Jansee: -_-' Oh…Gomen…

Karin: Reviews!

Jansee: It's weird, you always pop up during convos.

Karin: -_-' I do…?

Jansee: Yep. Now reviews!

**TMMxSc4ever: **Thank you! Kazune is MEAN sometimes!

Kazune: I'm right here, you know!

Jansee: Exactly.

**Tsubasachama Karin: **You'll see what Nya wants…

**AnimeMixDJ: **I know, right?

**samika-37: **Thank you so much!

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: **I know…

**CherriEclipse: **FYI, I did put sugar in that, girl! Oh no you di-nt!

Karin: -_- That is so 5 centuries ago.

**AnimeGummiBear25: **Course you can have lemonade! *gives you lemonade* Sorry…I forgot you. T-T

**Squeaky-Squishy: **Thank you!!! SO much!

**Subaru-choco-girl: **Thanks!

**: **Thank you, random-san! Here, have some lemonade, you didn't get it last time. *gives you lemonade*

Jansee: Rolling da chappie! Oh dream thanks for 10 reviews! On one chappie! XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kazune-kun! What happened, Su?" Misha asked tapping Kazune's shoulder.

"I…I don't know," Kazune responded. He knelt his head down, his blond hair covering up his beautiful ocean eyes. "It's my fault…my stupid fault…" Kazune muttered. He fought the tears back, stood up, his eyes showing mixed emotions, bravery, anger, and…care.

"I'll go save them myself," Kazune said getting up. Misha gasped.

"It's too dangerous, su! Nya's a demon!" Misha said worried.

"Kazune-kun, she's right," Kotarou said.

"You can not go," Koboshi said.

"Yeah he can," Ten-chan said breaking the sorrow. "With help. I'll go with you Kazune-kun. I'll help you save them."

"Me too, su! Shia-chan and Karin-chan are my best friends," Misha said confidently.

"Me three," Kotarou said.

"Count me in," Koboshi said. Misha put her hand out, motioning for the others to do the same. They piled their hands in the middle, lifted them up, and _**YOSH!**_

"What about me?" Himeka pouted.

"No way, Himeka," Kazune stated. Himeka's eyes showed sorrow, but it was quickly replaced with understandment.

"I-I understand, Kazune-chan."

"Let's go, su!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sh-Shia-chan? What's Nya gonna do to us?" Karin asked trembling.

"I don't know," Shia replied in worry. They were both tied up, in a cold, dark cellar, only to hear an occasional word or two from outside. A moment of silence passed when Shia decided to speak up.

"Karin-chan…I'm very sorry. I got you into this mess."

"What?! How can you say that? You're so kind."

"The truth is…I think I know why Nya brought us here."

"Really?! Why!?" Karin asked tensed.

"Y-You freed me of my occupation as a demon, and…I don't think that was the right thing to do."

"Oh. I'm…I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault! I'm such an idiot! I can't even do one bad thing as a demon."

"It's okay, Shia-san. Hang in there. I will protect you if it is the last thing I do. Shia looked surprised, but nodded in response.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, um…Kotarou are you sure this is it?" Kazune asked scratching his head.

"Of course I'm sure! I live next door to her!" Kotarou said frustrated.

"Hold on…how are we on…land? I thought we were on the ship…" Koboshi said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jansee: Finished! Cliffy! Weird ending! Short! R&R Please!


	13. Almost There!

Jansee: Okay, guys!~ Today is a happy day for me, MY CLASS WON THE PIZZA PARTY!~ Oh yeah! So I'm in a super good mood! I am updating EVERY SINGLE story today!

KK&PT: *cheers like there's no tomorrow*

Jansee: Good good! So, guys let's do some reviews!~ Yeah!

**Hannah663: **Yeah, I totally know how you feel. Unlike SOME people who don't HAVE to go to school.

Kazune: Yeah we do!

Jansee: Oh…I forgot.

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: **You'll see…*mysterious voice*

Ten-chan: Please don't ever do that again.

**: **I know, right? I just added that in for a little laugh.

**TMMxSc4ever: **They are making an anime, but its not out yet! They're so slow!

**Tsubasachama Karin: **Thank you!**CherriEclipse: **Aww, thanks so much!

**AnimeMixDJ DJ: **Hahahahahahaha!

Karin&Kazune**: -_-'**

**AnimeGummiBear25: **I know! I wish Himeka had a chance to do SOMETHING…

Himeka: I'm with you!

**Squeaky-Squishy: **TOTAL weird ending. As you can see, I'm updating!

**Sakura240: **Thank you!**KyuteKandyMe: **Thanks for the info!

Jansee: CHAPPY START!

* * *

"Yeah…we were on the ship…" Kotarou started. Everyone sweat dropped. To their horror they were ringing on some random person's doorbell.

"Okay…let's not do that again," Ten-chan said.

"Agreed."

"So…they've gots to be on the shippy somewheres, su!" Misha said.

"That's it!" Ten-chan said his eyes lighting up.

"What?" Kazune asked.

"Here. Follow me!" Ten-chan said marching up. He took them under the floors all the way into the bottom of the ship.

"But…I thought for sure they'd be hid in someplace like this!"

"Well, they're not. I think they aren't on the ship. How are we gonna save them now?" Kazune said frustrated.

"I know how!" Misha squealed. "Everybody grab on to me!" she said happily.

"Huh? Wait, what?" Koboshi said.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! I don't like a magical things!" Koboshi said.

"Good. Let's talk about it," Kazune said. Poof. They were gone.

"Well, great conversation!" She yelled in frustration. (I stole that bit from Wizards of Waverly Place)

"Shia…I think we can get ourselves out of here!" Karin said.

"But…how?"

"I think…I think I can use the ring to burn the rope!" she said. (This part belongs to Squeaky Squishy)

"Wow! Try it!" Shia said as happiness lit up her face.

"Okay…" Karin said aiming her ring at the rope. It glowed red and then started melting the rope as she slid out. She quickly let Shia out and they peeked over the door.

"Dang it, it's locked!" Karin said.

"I can fix it!" Shia said. She quickly took a bobby pin from her hair, twisted it and unlocked the door.

"Where…where did you learn that from?"

"I don't know…" Shia said sadly.

"But why wouldn't you--"

"SILENCE! What are you two doing out here! How dare you try to escape from me!" the voice screamed.

"We're…in…trouble…!" Karin said slowly.

"STOP!" a voice came out of nowhere. Kazune stood defensively in front of them.

"So…you came after all…just like I thought you would…" Karin thought to herself.

* * *

Jansee: OK, yeah, short chappie, but I hafta update the others!

Kazune: Fine. Come on them! *dragging her to the next story*

Jansee: Don't forget to R&R! Love you all!


	14. Author's Note 2

I have an announcement! I am very, very, very SORRY I can't update, I ran out of what to do for this story. If someone can give a little imagination boost, I can finish the last chapter and even make a sequel.

SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!

I APPRICIATE IT! THANK YOU!


	15. The Big Dramatic Ending

Jansee: I am so sad….sniffle…

Karin: Why?

Jansee: This…this is the last chappie…WAH!!!

Kazune: Oh, be quiet. There's always the sequel!

Jansee: Yeah! YOU'RE RIGHT!!!! XD XD XD I hope yall like it!

Thanks to Tsubasachama Karin, I got some of the chapter's idea from her.

* * *

"Shia! Get Ayanakoji and Misha out of here! Now!" Kazune directed.

Shia obediently left for Ten-chan and Misha.

"Ayanakoji-sama!" Shia called.

"What the heck's going on?" Ten-chan asked, his face bewildered.

"I'll explain later but we have got to go!" Shia said.

"Misha-san! We have to go, Kujyou-kun said we have to leave now!" Shia said.

"No. Shia-chan, I can't come. I have to help Karin-chan," Misha said.

"You have to!" Shia said urgently.

"Shia-chan. I can handle this, su! I'm an angel. I'll help them if anyone gets hurt!" Misha said cheerfully, yet her eyes still serious.

"Okay," Shia said.

Misha helped them get back to the ship, while she stood in the corners, waiting for her moment.

"Oh, let's see. A cute little goddess and a matching god to go along with her. Which shall I get rid of first?" Nya said, his eyes showing evil and hatred.

"Look who's talking," Karin smirked.

"I'll go with the goddess!" Nya said, ignoring Karin.

"He released a powerful amount of power at Karin, knocking her violently to the floor.

"Ow!" Karin yelped in pain. She tried very weakly to get up, but her knee wouldn't let her.

"Karin! Get away! I can handle him!" Kazune said.

"No! Kazune-kun, I'm not leaving!" Karin said.

"We wouldn't even have to deal with all this crap if the goddess hadn't went and released Shia," he spat out in annoyance.

"What?! I released Shia because she was mentally unhappy with being a demon! And why is that your business anyway?" Karin said angrily.

"Why is this my business? I'll have you know I'M the one who's in charge of her," Nya smirked.

"What? She never told me about an annoying weird cat that can be human," Karin muttered.

"That's enough!" Nya said.

"Well, can't Shia just BE a demon again?" Kazune asked.

"Yes, but it's really complicated! I'll make you pay for you're trouble!" Nya said.

"Goddess Thunder!" Karin yelled, striking at Nya. He cowered, but it wasn't enough to take him down.

"You honestly think that would hurt me?" he said.

"Then take this!" he said, striking at Karin again.

"Karin!" Kazune yelled, his eyes really worried. Karin couldn't take it this time, she fell to the ground, her eyes closing as she fainted.

"Now is when I gotta help Karin-chan, su!" Misha said. She quickly flew in the midst of the battle, picking up Karin.

"Misha?" Kazune asked.

"Kazune-kun, don't worry, su! I'll take care of Karin-chan!" Misha said, sweeping Karin up as Misha flew out of the place.

"One down, one to go," Nya said, his confidence growing high.

"I don't think so," Kazune said. With his staff, he let out what seemed to be the biggest power surge he had ever done.

Nya fainted, he vanished has he fell to the ground. (LOL Hero wins! Like always!)

"Karin…I hope you're safe…" Kazune said as he passed out from exhaustion.

"Kazune-kun, passing out as always," Micchi said, walking into the scene. (O.O Where did Micchi come from?)

"Micchi-chan, we have to go quick!" Misha said, holding out her hand.

"Okay. Let's go!"

* * *

"Huh? Where the heck am I?" Kazune said, slowly opening his eyes.

"Uh, um…Karin!" Kazune said, jumping out of his bed, looking around him.

"Kazune-san! You must stay here and rest!" Shia persuaded.

"No, I can't. What happened to Karin?" Kazune said, rushing out of his room. He knocked on Karin's door and a girl quickly opened it.

"Kazune-kun, su?" Misha said.

"Where's Karin?" Kazune said frantically. She sadly pointed to Karin, where she lay in a deep sleep, as if she was under a curse.

"Karin…please be okay…" Kazune chanted under his breath.

"Wh-what can we do, now?" Kazune pondered.

"I GOT IT!" Misha gasped. She rushed out of the door, and brought back her box of things from heaven. "What did you get?" Kazune asked hesitantly.

"The box! With the pink powder! That can help Karin-chan!" Misha said, she quickly sprinkled the shiny pink powder of Karin. Moments passed as Karin squinted her eyes, slowly fluttered them open.

"Karin! You're okay!" Kazune said as happy as could be. He pulled Karin into a warm, friendly hug, only to leave the Karin had red as a cherry standing there.

"Karin-chan!" Kotarou called, bringing Ten-chan, Koboshi, Himeka, and Micchi with her.

"You're okay!" they all screamed with delight. The all had a group hug, delighted that this whole mess was over.

"So…you know what happens at the end," Ten-chan said, elbowing Kazune-kun.

"What?" Kazune asked obliviously.

"You know, all the pairs get together!" he winked.

"Oh," he said, turning red.

"Don't go 'Oh!'" Ten-chan said, pushing Karin and Kazune together.

"Um, no. No way. I am so not going to--" Karin started, only to be silenced by Kazune's kiss.

"Um…Kazune-kun, no offense but I REALLY didn't want you do this here!" Karin elbowed him, this time not feeling embarrassed at all.

"Really? Well, we need a crowd, don't we?" Kazune smiled back.

"What happened to Kotarou and Misha?" Karin said, looking at Misha.

"Um…" Kotarou said, caught off guard.

"Don't worry, Karin-chan! Me and Kotarou-kun are best of friends!" Misha said hugging him tightly.

Koboshi started to yell at Misha, but she stopped. What was the point anyway?

"So, I guess everything's good," Koboshi said happily.

"Not so fast," Karin said.

"What happened to Ten-chan? Did you just forget about him?" Karin asked.

"No…I guess…"Koboshi started.

"Karin, I will seriously kill you if you say another word!" Ten-chan muttered.

Everyone started laughing.

"Well, I guess the story's done," Kazune shrugged.

"Aw, don't be such a downer, Kazune-kun. I am pleased to say the sequel to ANGEL PLUS GODDESS EQUALS TROUBLE will be coming very soon!" Karin said.

"Just think about what happens when a Goddess, Angel, and Demon meet!" Ten-chan said.

"Um, a lot apparently," Karin smiled.

* * *

Jansee: I'm done! Magnefic! I enjoyed this!

Karin: you put us talking about the story in the chappie?

Jansee: Yeah, for a little change.

Kazune: I think this story was AWESOME!

Karin: YEAH!

Jansee: Okay yall good night and I'll see you in the next story!

(I feel like a TV person…XD)


End file.
